


'A capa è 'na sfoglia 'e cipolla

by nikox



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Inspired by Suits, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikox/pseuds/nikox
Summary: Юридическое АУ, в котором в один прекрасный - спорно! - день Дрис Мертенс находит себя в маленьком помещении в центре Неаполя, по совместительству являющемся базой крупнейшей адвокатской конторы в Южной части Италии.





	1. "Эпопея о росте" и другие проблемы белого человека.

_Объективно никто не ожидал перевода второсортного юриста под крыло неаполитанских королей._

Да, он неплохо справлялся с поставленными задачами в Голландии, но не то чтобы сильно выделялся на фоне остальных в эйндховенской юридической конторе, хотя только этого и ожидали ещё от перспективного мальца, закончившего Лёвенский университет, — почему-то каждый уважающий себя коллега считал необходимым внести свою лепту в «эпопею о росте» — как назвал её Ян в очередную их встречу в столице Нидерландов ещё до того, как он уехал покорять лондонскую биржу. Закончить-то его Дрис закончил, — Господи, прости, с отличием! — а толку? Он ведь тоже не дурак — как мать и наставляла, побежал в ведущие адвокатские конторы, — даже костюм новый купил вместе с галстуком; только вот где они сейчас, когда так нужны?.. — ну и думаете, что? С распростертыми объятиями его в офисах с видами на Варандепарк встретили? Ещё чего! Девушки, упакованные в узкие юбки и строгие блузки, со скучающим взглядом и бесцветным голосом — все, как на побор! — отвечали лаконичное: «Мы без опыта работы не принимаем!». А где ему опыт-то получать? Картошку накладывать у Антуана? Билетики отрывать в Автоворлде?!

Так Дрис обнаружил себя в Фландрии. Ох, в радужных мечтах Утрехт представлялся голландским бизнес-центром — как-никак четвертый по величине город! — с набережной Брюгге и амстердамскими крышами; а в итоге вместо набережной — вот тебе, железная дорога, — гуляй, друг! — вместо крыш — стандартная застройка! Зато в маленькой фирме в «историческом центре» Дриса сразу приняли как новое божество — а как иначе: брюссельские светила на протяжении пяти лет вкладывали новичку в голову таинства права; dura lex, sed lex и так далее! Но то ли первое впечатление всегда самое сильное, то ли вариться до конца жизни в делах здешней ж/д не так прельстило 24-летнему юристу, так или иначе уже через год Мертенс снова переехал: на этот раз в Эйндховен.

Допустить ту же ошибку, что и при переезде в Утрехт, Дрис не рискнул, поэтому перед переводом было решено сгонять на уик-энд в пока неподтверждённое новое место обитания. Городишко, конечно, снова показался скучноват, но с историей, — уний, правда, не заключалось, зато война за независимость велась! — однако ключевым фактором утвердительного ответа на поступивший на следующее утро вопрос о переезде стала цена на сезонный абонемент на Филипс Стадион, единственным минусом которого оказалась необходимость доплаты за матчи с Аяксом и Фейноордом, но, справедливо рассудив, Дрис решил, что при его статусе он может себе это позволить.

И это стало величайшим промахом — и билет тут не причем: за пару лет, проведенные в провинциальной компании, место на троне за бельгийцем прочно застолбилось, но тут он сам решил с него слезть, и — о, чудо! — оказался отправлен в технический нокаут своими новыми коллегами ввиду недостаточных кондиций! Нокаут в мире юристов, как позже понял Дрис, — это засылка к плаксивым женщинам за тридцать в процессе оформления развода с козлом-мужем и параллельном поиске «сильного мужского плеча», а также к башням бумаг о вопросах наследства, алиментов, своевременных выплат, не вовремя сданных подрядов и т.д. — и непонятно что хуже! В общем, в теплом приеме в справочных службах города Мертенсу будет отказано в ближайшее столетие, наверно.

Как видите, это еще мягко сказано — «второсортный юрист» — такими делами даже тут — в маленькой Голландии — занимаются только клерки! И разве можно привлечь к себе интерес южно-итальянских гигантов, фактически работая на полставки психологом, а на оставшуюся половину — нянькой? Может кому-то на неаполитанской верхушке понадобился гувернер, и он решил таким нестандартным образом привлечь к работе бельгийца? — «Господи, Дрис, слышал бы тебя кто-нибудь. Хотя с другой стороны кому тебя слушать? Твой последний собеседник — папка, лежащая у тебя на коленях, а сейчас ты общаешься со мной — то есть с самим собой! Старик, это уже диагноз.»

_С другой стороны, он и сам не ожидал. Поэтому объявление посадки на чертов рейс явилось как гром среди ясного неба._


	2. "— Лоренцо!"

_— Лоренцо!_

Почему сидеть дома ему, а не Марко, Антонио, — да даже с чем чёрт не шутит — Роберто?! Почему он как «старший брат» — Роберто, чёртов кабан, младше на три года, а уже перерос его! — должен заниматься всеми заботами?

Если бы ему просто дали свободу. Свободу гоняться с мальчишками по улицам Фраттамаджоре. Свободу пинать на полях молодёжки Сант-Антимо чужой мяч. Свободу вместо того, чтобы просиживать задницу в лицее во Фратто гулять с очередной девчонкой по лазурному берегу — от Муничипио прямиком до Вечного города или хотя бы до Садов.

Никогда. Никогда и никому он больше не позволит ограничивать свою свободу. И пусть Роберто развешивает стираное бельё на чёртовой верёвке, которая раз в полгода обрывается в одном и том же месте. И пусть Антонио каждую неделю носит синьоре Дарде её чёртову корреспонденцию с сестрой, которая живет в соседнем районе, докуда не то, что на электричке труда не составляет доехать — туда и пешком добраться можно! А Марко, чёртов маменькин сынок, пусть помогает на кухне готовить пасту — чёртову пасту, которую они едят уже которую неделю!

_— Лоренцо!_

Великолепно. Пас, ещё пас, заброс на дальнюю. Го-о-ол!

Когда он первый раз пришел в академию, от него ожидали чего-то знакомого, привычного уже — «Это у вас семейное, Инсинье!». Но, чёрт бы побрал Роберто и его дриблинг, у Лоренцо был талант. Талант, который невозможно было убить годами игры на искусственном газоне, — да и просто годами: практически девятнадцать лет! — затмить игрой его сверстников, прошедших самые младшие ступени, проживших всю жизнь в клубе. И его — скорость, страсть, удар, ум — приняли, хотя никто не сомневался, что скромным парень с окраины не окажется, — слишком свеж в памяти был эпизод с переездом Роберто — но собственно какая, чёрт возьми, разница: «Это Лоренцо Инсинье, и скоро его имя прогремит на всю Италию».

Финал Примаверы. Вот она — игра, которая изменит его жизнь. Матч, который даст путевку в профессиональный спорт — чёрта с два, перед началом тренер признался, что скаут взрослой команды пришел посмотреть лишь на него! Всё или ничего.

Перелом правой лодыжки — шесть месяцев без футбола, если повезёт: «ты ведь еще молодой, Инсинье!». Ведь это практически год. Сто двадцать пропущенных тренировок, если повезёт. Двенадцать матчей на трибуне, если повезёт. Год без футбола — тут уже без везения.

_— Лоренцо!_

Всё, что говорит Джено — чистая правда: да, ему 23 и у него до сих пор нет образования; да, ему 23 и единственное, что он умеет — умел — это играть в футбол; да, ему 23 и он живет вот уже как полгода у неё на шее, но, черт подери, а что она предложит?

Свалить обратно в Фратто и — что? — работать там в местной пиццерии? — «Только через мой труп!». Устроиться в городской центр и помогать заблудшим душам? -«Своими поразительными лингвистическими способностями? Тогда им лучше сразу в Ад.»

И если бы не поразительное упрямство — женщины! — Джен, то… То лучше даже не думать, где оказался бы Лоро спустя пару лет. Пресвятая Мадонна, эта ненормальная отвела его в вечернюю школу. И ввиду какого-то странного стечения обстоятельств — всё у них было странно — школа показалась интересной.

Насколько лицей в детстве душил Лоренцо, настолько же вечерняя школа будто дала глоток свежего воздуха.

Смерть матери кроме ожидаемой горечи и тяжести вины за несделанное или незавершенное принесла совсем неожиданные для Лоренцо юридические тяжбы. Право и законы Римской республики в вопросе наследства не помогли. Зато помог Марек — его 28-летний однокашник. Кажется, весь поток недоумевал, что словак забыл в вечерней школе; тем не менее, это не помешало ему решить проблемы Лоренцо, параллельно затянув последнего в дела своей тогда еще небольшой адвокатской конторы. Не то чтобы Лоро был прирожденным юристом: внимательным, с большим запасом концентрации и терпения или, например, в законах хорошо разбирался — да он до сих пор не может установительный иск отличить от конститутивного; однако у него все-таки было одно неоспоримое преимущество над другими: он — футболист, хоть и бывший. Скорость принятия решений, — при его стиле еще и неординарных — пространственное мышление — вот с этим скорее в архитектуру, но ни у кого не создавалось иллюзий на счет цифровых пирамид на футбольном поле — и характер. Все минусы Лоренцо-юриста окупались его характером.

_— Лоренцо!_

Разве он не заслужил обед — свои драгоценные минуты покоя, вечно утекающие сквозь пальцы на такой трудозатратой работе? Два года, два года, и это вся твоя благодарность, Марек?

— Лоренцо, съезди, пожалуйста, в аэропорт, забери оттуда нашего нового _compagno_.

«Перфетто! А сейчас после недолгой паузы, леди и джентльмены, не дождавшись согласия, наш старый _compagno_ добродушно предоставит возможность отойти коллеге на покой к Элу в хроники, чтобы тот — конечно, ненарочно, хотя кто знает этого кровожадного босса — замучил своим молчанием до смерти. Предсказуемо, Марек, ой, как предсказуемо.»

— Покажи ему город. Даю отгул, Инсинье, но, клянусь Богом, сбежишь с места преступления, Каморра позавидует моим методам борьбы с юридической преступностью.

— Уже бегу, _sir_.


	3. Один бельгиец, два поляка и тот-тот итальянец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АУ, в котором Лоренцо Инсинье (!) frequently speaks English. What a disgrace!

Неаполь встретил отсутствием застрявшего где-то в бесконечной цепи пересадок багажа, что вкупе с палящим солнцем ой-как бесило. Ну, не выглядел он как свой в огромном шумном — ох, уж эти буйные итальянцы! — здании аэропорта. Скорее всего, это было связано с его «луком»: черная косуха в комплекте с такими же черными джинсами не вызывала доверия у встречающих и прибывающих, всех как на подбор в цветастых майках с принтами и светлых шортах разной длины. Возможно, виной тому было его частичное непонимание языка — самоучитель, обещавший обучить разговорному итальянскому занятиями каждый день по пять минут, а вместе с ним все дрисовы «buongiorno» и «per piacere» на первом же разговоре приказали долго жить. Так или иначе, в сердце томилась слабая надежда на то, что приедет обещанный парнем, представившимся странным для Италии именем Марек, «гид».

— Эй, Мертенс, ты там еще не вспрел до смерти? — спросил один из молодых людей. Это его соседи по лаунджу в Милане — два поляка, так же, как и он, летевшие с миллионом пересадок к друзьям в «Наполи» — на других посмотреть да себя показать. Они еще в самолете обменялись номерами — «мало ли нам понадобиться квалифицированная юридическая помощь?». Ареку, как он представился, самому высокому из двоих, она действительно могла понадобиться, судя по историям Петра, его верного друга и, видимо, единственного адекватного в их дуэте, он и вправду мог где-нибудь нехило встрять. Оставалось надеяться на то, что их неаполитанские друзья не окажутся такими же сорвиголовами, как Арек.

— Мне по статусу обязано. — ну, конечно, рваные джинсы — пускай и черные — и белая футболка — это статус. Статус гормонального подростка, приехавшего «хоть на край света» к своей «возлюбленной». Да уж, вот тебе и первое впечатление. Если бедные студенты из Польши его на смех подняли, то что будет с офисными клерками-педантами, в наличии которых Дрис ни на минуту не засомневался — как бы там не различались страны, фирмы, люди, бюрократия — она и в Африке — Италии! — бюрократия, и под нее в любом офисе существует отдельный «штаб».

— Ладно. Тебя подкинуть куда? Мы на своей.

— Спасибо. Меня ждут.

— Девушка небось. А я тебе сразу сказал, бро, парень — не промах. — «Эх, хорошо бы и правда девушка. Стюардессы были хороши, а их этот акцент!..»

— Пошли уже, Милик. Ciao, Дрис!

— Ciao!

— Vediamo presto, Мертенс! Передавай подруге привет.

«…Ещё бы еще её найти.»

***

«Пресвятая Мария, Марек, если ты еще раз сбросишь, я отправлюсь в бар, и, уж поверь мне, оттуда ты меня до следующего понедельника не вытащишь!..»

— Алло! Ты совсем охуел меня сбрасывать? Я даже не знаю, как этот немец выглядит, что уж говорить об имени!

— Успокойся, Инсинье. У меня клиент, а ты снова истеришь. Как насчет тех курсов по контролю гнева? Тише-тише. И, кстати, он — не немец, а бельгиец, его зовут Дрис. Дрис Мертенс.

— Алло! Какого, блять, черта?..

И что теперь? Идти по громкой связи объявлять или на папку с контрактом приманивать? Да он и так выглядит как отбитый в белой рубашке в двадцать восемь градусов тепла — скорее уж жары и духоты — на улице. С другой стороны, вон такой же придурок стоит. И чего он смотрит? — Сам-то также по-идиотски наряжен. Хотя не выглядит он как итальянец — по крайней мере, точно не здешний.

— Эй, парень, ты там еще не вспрел до смерти? — ну, серьезно. Какая разница, что он сам не по погоде одет.

— А сам? — ну, серьезно? Второй раз за десять минут это уже перебор. Надо что ли на стойку информации наведаться — в чемодане, конечно, ничего важного, но идея заново закупаться носками и трусами в Неаполе как-то не прельщала.

— Мне по роду деятельности.

Гид?.. Очевидно, что парень — итальянец, да еще и с каким-то странным акцентом, — неаполитанский? (Уж поверьте Дрису, он в лаундже в Милане помимо шепелявого польского Арека и Петра успел наслушаться текучего горлового итальянского с соседних столиков, а этот парень говорил с каким-то надрывом, что ли) — неплохо владеет английским. С другой стороны, с его внешностью — Дрис с невыразимым теплом отметил, что собеседник ниже минимум сантиметров на пять — гид как-то слишком тривиально. Может спортсмен? Футболист? Маловат, конечно, но вон Лео Месси же не мешает. Из-за рубашки выше пояса плохо видно, но ноги у парня знатно накачаны. А английский — прихоть старой матушки. Или он сам по ночам учит, уже представляя себя на Камп Ноу в полной экипировке с толпой, за спиной скандирующей его имя…

— Мне тоже.

— Разве в учебном кампусе есть дресс-код?

Очень смешно. Сам-то выглядит на восемнадцать с хвостиком со своим ростом, модной стрижкой и взглядом прямиком в душу горящих темных глаз.

— Мерси за комплимент, но я вообще-то юрист. Из Холдинга.

— Дрис?

О, как восхитительно его имя звучит из этих уст. Это переливающееся «др», тягучее «и» с незначительным отзвуком «э» и, конечно, практически беззвучное «с». Ох-ох-ох. (И он совершенно не озабочен тем, откуда этот «мальчик» знает его имя — подумаешь! Только ты не в Фландрии, Дрис, тут на каждом шагу Антонио да Джузеппе встречаются, никак не Дрисы.)

— Si, come ti chiami? — вот и итальянский пригодился. Почему бы не удивить мальчишку?

— Лоренцо. Ты подготовился, не так ли?

«…Ко встрече с тобой я точно не был готов.»

***

Что бы там Дрис до этого не говорил, в Неаполе было восхитительно. И только выбравшись за пределы современного — «хайтек» — аэропорта, который, к слову, ни на секунду не соответствовал духу города, Мертенс ощутил всю силу воздействия столицы бывшего королевства. И, кажется, один из отпрысков королевской семьи стоял по его правую руку, иначе по-другому никак не объяснишь гордо-самодовольное выражение лица Лоренцо. Чертов принц!..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующая глава - Неаполь, Неаполь и еще раз Неаполь. (Это надолго!)

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenuti ai commenti!


End file.
